HetaGrav
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Shuichi finds himself among Japan, Germany and Italy! What is going to happen? Mainly crack but will contain drama so stick around! Sorry if summary sucks XD


"Okay Yuki I'm leaving now!" I called as I left the house. I heard a grumble and giggled; closing the door behind me so Yuki could work. I hummed as I walked to the studio; almost skipping. Tomorrow was Yuki's birthday and Bad Luck was going to put on a private concert for him! I sighed happily and tripped; falling into a dark hole.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ve~who's Yuki?" came a voice from above me when I came to. '_Ne...?_' I thought; opening my eyes. I was looking up at a young boy with an odd curl on the side of his head. Curious, I pulled it.

"GER-GERMANYYYYYYY!" the boy screamed; face going red. I blinked in confusion. '_Did he yell for a country?_'

I sat up slowly; watching the young boy shiver with his red face as a built blonde man came running over. "Vas is it, Italia?" '_What the-_' I thought; eyes opening wide as the man checked over his friend. "Vas happened?" "H-he pulled my cu-cur-curl~! Ve, Germany~!" the young boy cried as he tackled the man. I stood up and slowly backed away as the man looked at me with piercing blue eyes.

"EEK!" "Vhy did jou tug his curl?" "U-uh..." The man had a thick German accent but was speaking Japanese. I was confused. "I-it was...th-there..." I stammered. He stared at me and I felt like he was undressing me. I started crying. "Yuki! Yuki, come save me!"

"Jou're both ze same..." he sighed. I blinked back the tears and stared at the German. "N-ne?" "Jou both vhine und cry...und are annoying..."

That only made me miss Yuki more. I sat back down and sighed sadly. "So vas country are-" "Germany-san." came an authentic Japanese accent, causing me to lift my head. There was a man standing behind me with dark eyes and hair; a white military uniform on. He looked at me and his eyes sparkled.

"You are Shuichi Shindou!" he cried happily. I blushed; glad someone recognized me. "But...whatever are you doing here, Shindou-san?" "I-I fell...where am I...?" "Ah..." the Japanese man looked worried. "Shindou-san, I am Kiku Honda. These are my allies; Rudwig Beirschmidt, whom I believe I saved you from..." He gestured to the German. "And this is Fericiano Vargas." He gestured to the young boy who I met first.

"Th-they called each other..." "Ah...you see; they are Germany-" He pointed to...Ludwig? "...and Itary." "Th-they don't look like countries..." Kiku smiled at me. "I am Japan." "I-I don't understand..."

Kiku explained everything as we walked towards their campsite. I felt my phone vibrate and checked the called ID. "It's Hiro!" I cried; quickly hitting the talk button.

"Shuichi!" "Hi Hiro!" "You're ten minutes late; where are you?" I paused and looked at Kiku, who told me we were in Kyoto. "K-Kyoto..." "How the hell'd you get there!? Never mind; I'm coming for you." "Uh...Hiro?" I asked in a soft voice. His breathing hitched. "Did you and Yuki fi-" I added my response in a quiet, hushed whisper and hung up. I smiled nervously at the "countries" before me.

"Ve~what shall we do~?" Feliciano laughed as he saw Ludwig's stern face. I cringed; noticing Ludwig staring at me. Kiku looked at his friends and then me. "I wirr take Shindou-san to town. So he can meet up with his friend." I stood up straighter. "Th-thank you!" I cried; hugging Kiku. Kiku went nervous and started pushing me off. "Personar space!" "So-sorry..."

Feliciano walked up to me and giggled; hugging me. "Ve~can we be friends~? You can come to my house any time~! Do you like pasta~?" I stared at him and giggled. "Sure!" I cried; hugging the boy. He bounced. "Ve~! Germany, I made a new friend!" "Ja..." Ludwig groaned; pinching his nose. He was smiling softly and I sighed sadly.

"Ve~what's wrong?" Feliciano tilted his head and looked at me. "I-I miss Yuki..." I said softly. Kiku frowned. "He is as worried for you as you are for him, Shindou-san..." I looked at Kiku, who gave me a gentle smile. "I have a request for you." "S-sure?" "Wirr you perform for us?"

Ludwig stared in horror and Feliciano in confusion. "Per-perform? I-I can't...not without Bad Luck..." Kiku smiled. "I wirr gradry take over for Suguru-san..." My heart warmed and I giggled. "I know a few guitar licks! M-maybe I can play for Hiro!" "Did someone say HERO!" came a boisterous voice.

Everyone turned to see a grinning man in a Captain America costume. "Al!" Feliciano cried. The man smirked. "HAVE NO FEAR, THE HERO IS HERE!" the man shouted; voice drowning out the sound of a motorcycle engine. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" came Hiro's voice.

"Hiro!" I cried as I ran over to him and his motorcycle. The "Captain America" turned around and blinked. "Dudes; who're they." he said. Hiro took off his helmet and frowned at the group of men. "I could ask the same for you." he replied coldly. Feliciano cowered behind Ludwig and Kiku bowed.

"Hello, Nakano-san." Hiro blinked. "I am Kiku Honda aka Japan. These are my friends; Rudwig Beirschimdt, aka Germany and Fericiano Vargas, aka Itary." He gestured to them. "And this is Alfred Jones!" Feliciano cried; hugging the masked man. "Sup dudes. You can call me Al, Alfred or America! Or maybe even HERO!"

Hiro's lips were in a straight line. "Countries." I nodded. "How the fuck are you countries." Kiku explained it to him and Hiro shook his head. "Then why the fuck do you have Shuichi for." "Ah...that, I do not know, Nakano-san. I wirr assume Arthur has something to do with this..." "Arthur?" Hiro and I asked at the same time. "Arthur Kirkland! He's England~" Feliciano said cheerily. Hiro raised an eyebrow. "How many people are like...you." he asked. "As many as there are countries in the world." Kiku replied. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Shuichi, you really are bad luck." "HEY!" I cried; smacking Hiro. "No fair no fair no fair! Hiiiiiirooooo!"

Ludwig and Hiro shared a look. Alfred laughed and Kiku smiled. "Oh. I had asked Shindou-san to perform for us. Wourd you rike to herp?" "Perform? You want Bad Luck to perform?" Hiro asked. "Yes." "We need our-" "I wirr pray instead. I am a big fan of your work." Kiku said as he blushed. "Oh! Oh; I know!" I cried; bouncing. "How about you guys come to Yu-" "He won't like that. He'll kick you out. Again." I shut up. "Oh..." I slowly stopped bouncing. "You didn't agree to this performance, did you, Shuichi?" "Uhh..."

Hiro groaned. "Shuichi..." I put my hands on my hips. "What! I like Kiku! He's funny and he saved me from Ludwig!"

"Too bloody bad he can't save you from me."


End file.
